<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gem Who Looks Like a Boy by Loserrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971355">The Gem Who Looks Like a Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loserrr/pseuds/Loserrr'>Loserrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Corrupted Steven, F/M, I mean I gUesS?? He has the tail and horns and stuff, It’s 4am and I didn’t proofread im sorry, fairytale AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loserrr/pseuds/Loserrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie watches over Steven while he’s minding his own business. </p><p> </p><p>That’s the whole story lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gem Who Looks Like a Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That summary, huh? Anyways, once again I’m here at 4 am and y’all know I can’t write so have fun reading this lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connie stared at the beautiful boy in a very pink attire. He’s not aware of her presence, and she needs to keep it that way. </p><p>If he looked at her, she might not be able to kill him.</p><p>Connie hesitated from the rose bush she was hiding behind. Can she really follow through with killing this innocent boy? </p><p>But he’s not an actual boy, she reminded herself. He’s a gem. </p><p>He’s not human. </p><p>Even though he looks human, most gems probably look human too. At least- that’s what she thinks. </p><p>This is the first gem she’s ever seen. She should be a little excited. She’s protecting this innocent village from dangerous gems like him.</p><p>But he’s not really doing anything, he’s just sitting down humming a tune to birds. They seem to really like him.</p><p>He seems so innocent. </p><p>No, she tells herself.</p><p>Look at his spiky tail, he could seriously hurt someone with that! Or his sharp horns on his head. They look pretty dangerous. </p><p>He has long claws on his hands, he could rip someone to shreds! Even though he’s just using them to gently pet a tiny bird.</p><p>Maybe he’s preparing to eat the bird? Do gems even eat birds? </p><p>She leaned forward to get a closer look at him. Forgetting she was behind a spiky rose bush. A thorn cut into her hand and she hissed.</p><p>She pulled her hand back and lost her balance. </p><p>Using her other hand to catch herself before falling more into the bush, she silently cursed at herself.</p><p>Then she remembered she had been stalking a gem.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Connie glanced up to be met with vibrant pink eyes and diamond pupils staring at her.</p><p>His mouth was slightly agape, eyes twinkling with surprise and curiosity. </p><p>They stared at each other for a little, taking in the situation. </p><p>“You scared away the birds.” Was all he said.</p><p>Connie stared at him for a moment feeling the panic run through her. Without even thinking, she released her sword from the scabbard.</p><p>Pointing it directly at the boys gem. </p><p>His eyes widened as his mind tried to catch up to where Connie's sword was pointing at. Then he gasped.</p><p>“I- oh! You’re here to kill me!” He hesitantly scoots father away from her sword.</p><p>“Please don’t.” He pleaded, staring at her with such intense pink eyes that look so inhuman. </p><p>She stared at him, trying to keep her posture perfect while threatening his gem. </p><p>“I er- leave this village alone! Y-You gem!” She mentally slapped herself for stuttering. She didn’t sound very threatening and the boy realized this as well. </p><p>“But I’m not doing anything!? I’m just-“</p><p>She gave him a death glare.</p><p>“-thinking about leaving! Yes! I’m leaving right now. And please, point your sword down.” He nervously looks at the point of the sword, holding his hands up. </p><p>“You don’t give me orders!” She hissed before slowly lowering her sword. </p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He relaxed his shoulders and cautiously moved his hands back down. </p><p>“Oh okay um, good.” She straightened herself to seem more intimidating.</p><p>“I’ll be leaving now.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>They stared at each other one last time before he turned around and walked away.</p><p>That was… interesting</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man this is lowkey short but what ya gonna do when you’re brain just don’t work- </p><p>Also I might add more to this au later cuz I want them to become f ri en d s</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>